


Sweet Milk

by karomel_the_prompt_angel, samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Daddy's Darling Boy AU [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam is a cinnamon roll, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Cum Fetish, Daddy Kink, Face Sitting, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, almost forgot, baby talk, i guess, ish, made in a chat site, nigel eats adam, nom, role play style, who eats cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i blame sammie<br/>started with me complaining about having razor burn on my armpit which progressed to us thinking about adam shaving his "downstairs" as a surprise for nigel but getting razor burn in the process which led us to thinking about nigel helping adam with shaving which of course led us here<br/>see? sammie's fault<br/><3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the spacedogs chat group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+spacedogs+chat+group).



> ***please go check out both of our blogs :)  
> karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/  
> &  
> samui-sakura88.tumblr.com

( **karomel:** Daddy Nigel spreading Adam out on the bed massaging him with lovely smelling lotions and oils before taking a razor to him

Gently sweeping it over his skin to rid him of the hair then dusting him with sweet smelling powder to ward against razor burn and ingrown hairs.)

 **Samui_sakura** : Awwww~ I might have made a puppy whiney noise just now

( **karomel:** Adam makes those noises while Nigel works he can't help but get excited at the touch of Nigel's big hands and concentrated face)

 **Samui_sakura** : I see squirmy Adam and his ass being swatted lightly by daddy to stop

( **karomel:** "Stop moving darling, I don't want to cut you by accident.")

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam giggles then stills. he likes the smooth glide of the razor on his skin but he loves Nigel’s big warm hands better, especially when his cheeks get parted as his legs are pried so Nigel can get the hair between his thighs. He moans helplessly at the feel of being opened up.

( **karomel:** The heavy scents in the air combined with that warm water Nigel sweeps over his skin followed by Nigel’s hands searching for any missed hair puts Adam in such a lovely daze he doesn't want to come out)

 **Samui_sakura:** He hums contentedly and Nigel pecks a kiss on his shoulder to check if he's still awake.

"You wanna sleep now, baby?"

"Hmm...? No... I'm hard..."

( **karomel:** "Are you now darling? What shall we do about that?"

Adam giggles softly as Nigel runs a hand down his flank)

 **Samui_sakura:** He crooks a finger at Nigel and the man bends down to him.

"Your fingers are slippery... I want them inside me..." he said smiling sweetly as if he wasn’t just saying something filthy.

( **karomel:** Nigel chuckles deep in his chest sounding more like a bear than a man, sending shivers through Adam.

"Do you now? Are you going to be a brat or will you ask me nicely?")

 **Samui_sakura:** Adam hums, blinking as he thought of his answer. Then he bats his eyes slowly.

"Daddy, please..." he almost his face in the pillow "please tease your baby with your big fingers..."

( **karomel:** Nigel visibly shudders, he runs his hands down Adam"s now smooth and soft body to grope at his hips moving them just how he wants them. Nigel pours more oil onto his fingers and uses the other to spread Adam wider, he slips a hand to Adam’s hole circling it with just a finger. Adam whines and trues to press back but Nigel keeps him still.

"What's wrong baby? Daddy is teasing you, just like you asked.")

 **Samui_sakura:** "Daddy..." Adam whimpers and wiggles to get Nigel’s fingers nearer his hole. "Please... I — tease me inside too..."

( **karomel:** Nigel just smirks and continues his torture

"Tell me darling, have you been a good boy? Do you deserve daddy's fingers?")

 **Samui_sakura** : "Hmmm..." Adam whines and tries hard to keep still. "Yes, daddy. I've been a good boy. I did my homework and I cleared the table. Please... I’m aching inside, daddy..."

( **karomel** : Nigel presses a thumb firmly against Adam hole but does not go further.

"Yes you did do those wonderful things, but you kept moving when daddy told you not to. What if daddy had cut you?")

 **Samui_sakura:** Adam’s whimpers were getting louder. "Daddy... please... I’m sorry. I will keep still next time..." he looked at Nigel with his blue eyes swimming in tears held in check (calculated, more like). "Adam will always obey daddy. I promise. So please..."

( **karomel** : "Hmmmm, will you?" Nigel's presses one finger and then another shortly after into Adam with calculated pressure, reveling in the way Adam arches off the bed.)

 **Samui_sakura** : "Daddy! Deeper, please..." Adam whimpered hips twitching as he humped the bed.

( **karomel:** "Deeper? Such a demanding boy." Nigel pressed his fingers in until he was flush with Adam lush bottom)

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam whimpers and raises a leg, opening him wider. He looks behind him at Nigel, blue eyes almost black.

"Daddy, please... Adam isn’t demanding..." he shifts and raises both legs so now he's on his knees with his rump pointed up high. "I need you, please..."

 **(karomel:** Nigel’s smiles and leans over to gnaw at Adam’s ass cheek, fingers still moving slowly.

"Oh Adam is very demanding and very needy, but that's all right baby boy, daddy likes it when is baby needs him.")

 **Samui_sakura:** Adam moans and shivers, his hips rolling, trying to get the long fingers deeper. "More... please..." he reaches under him and tugs on his weeping cock making him groan aloud.

( **karomel:** "Ah ah ah darling, hands above your head. Did daddy say you could touch yourself? Or are we getting bratty again?"

Nigel asked with a rather sharp nip to the other cheek. "What happens when you don't listen to daddy?")

 **Samui_sakura:** Adam yelped and let his hands fall away, landing on the sheets.

"I don't want a smack, daddy. It's painy."

( **karomel:** Nigel pressed his fingers in deeper gradually apply a constant pressure to that sweet spot within Adam and used his thumb to press at his perineum. With his other hand he groped and squeezed at his supple cheek.

"That's right you'd get a smack and daddy would have to turn your ass a pretty shade of pink and we don't want that do we?")

 **Samui_sakura** : "Nooo~" Adam hummed, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. He pushed back on the exploring fingers, clamping on them harder to keep the pressure on his sensitive core. "Daddy, no smacky, please... Adam will be a good boy. No red cheeks, please..."

( **karomel:** "Oooh so now my baby is getting sweet? Or have you always been sweet hmm? Should daddy have a taste?"

Nigel dropped a hand to himself and tried to relieve some of the pressure in his own shorts.)

 **Samui_sakura** : "Yes! Daddy should lick Adam." he gazed behind him and licked his lips as he watched Nigel palming his cock. "Daddy, you need help?" he asked, batting his lashes.

( **karomel:** "Who said anything about licking? Maybe daddy wants to take a big bite of his boy?"

 Nigel playfully snapped his teeth at Adam.

"You want to help daddy hmmm, how are you going to do that I wonder?)

 **Samui_sakura:** Adam giggled at the bite then wiggled his butt. "Daddy is bad, biting me." he mock-whined then turned around to crouch in front of Nigel’s crotch. He looked up with shimmering eyes, and then pointed to the hard ridge in the older man's shorts.

"It wants to get out, Daddy. Can I let it out, please?"

( **karomel** : Nigel laughed softly as Adam looked up with him innocence in his impossibly blue eyes though Nigel knew his darling Adam was anything but. He leaned back on his hands watching thoughtful as Adam began tapping a rhythm on his thighs.

"First you want daddy's fingers and now you want daddy's cock? Which is it pretty baby, you can only have one at time?")

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam barely hid his smirk, instead smiled playfully, eyes twinkling.

"Adam is hungry now, so no more finger playing for now." He bit his bottom lip. "Daddy, can I have your milk, please?"

( **karomel:** "Fffuuuuuck!" Nigel fell back against the pillows; his darling would be the death of him. Though death via blood loss to dick probably wasn't the worst way to go. He thought fleetingly about forgetting their play and just fucking Adam till he couldn't speak but in the end it wasn't worth the pout afterwards because he broke character

"Mmmm daddy must be spoiling his baby boy rotten since he’s getting greedy now; you had your milk this morning. Didn't you have enough?")

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam's lips pursed as he considered what Nigel was telling him. Tilting his head to the side, he put his thumb in his mouth and began to suck a little. "I don’t wanna finger paci..." then he looked at Nigel again. “The finger playing got me hungry again, Daddy... and you said I’m a growing boy and growing boys drink lots of milk. And Daddy's milk is yummy..." he said almost innocently.

( **karomel:** Well there was certainly no way he could argue that logic especially when he had said it himself to get Adam down on his knees in the shower that morning. He threaded his clean hand through Adam’s hair, tugging gently.

"Alright baby, daddy supposes you can have some milk again. But slowly darling we can't have you choking again in your excitement")

 **Samui_sakura:** "Okay." Adam almost yelped in excitement, but he composed himself. He needed to show daddy he was a good boy. He did choke a little this morning, but daddy kissed him better, but he still wanted to be careful.

Gingerly, he slipped his hand in Nigel's shorts and took the long, hard flesh out, already making his mouth water at the sight.

"Daddy is so big." he giggled, pumping a little then lowering himself till he was on his elbows and his chest was touching the bed. He gave the shiny tip a small kiss before peeling back the foreskin, eyes gleaming at the purplish head as it was revealed. Without much hesitation, he took Nigel's cock in his mouth, humming in pleasure as he gently suckled.

 **(karomel:** "Mmmhmm just for you baby, no one else can get me like this. All for you darling."

It was true ever since he met Adam no one could turn his head and get his blood pumping like his darling baby boy could. He bit his lip hard when Adam began to suckle, arching forward over him he wound his other hand in his hair. They'll just have to take another shower.

"Fuck Adam yes, Mmmm.")

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam hummed and took him in deeper, till the head was touching the back of his throat, and then he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed. He felt Nigel's hips can’t forward and Adam smiled inwardly. For a few minutes he alternated sucking hard, drawing on the whole length before letting it go with a pop then just teasing the mushroom head with his lips and tongue, then licking up and down, following the veins that ran on the underside. When he was feeling his daddy's pulse in the hard flesh, he took him in deeper than before, letting Nigel's cock slide down as far as he could take it and just letting his throat muscles close around him.

 **(karomel:** "Fuck Adam, baby yes. So fucking close."

Nigel closed his eyes and let his head drop back completely content to finish this way until he got a wonderful idea that made shivers run up his spine.

"Adam baby, stop now and get on your knees on the floor. C'mon do as daddy says." Nigel said when he was met with a confused look.

But Adam did as he was told and knelt on the floor, Nigel standing before him. Nigel cupped Adam’s jaw and leaned over to kiss cherry lips. He then took himself in his other hand.

"C'mon baby open that lovely mouth and show daddy your cute little tongue, good boy.")

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam kept his eyes rapt on Nigel, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue lay flat.

He hummed in the back of his throat as Nigel stroked his cock, and watched as the angry red flesh spilled dollops of slippery-hot white fluid that he had been eagerly waiting for. He moaned as the drops dripped on his tongue and he savored the taste like it was the most delicious feast and giggled at the feel of some of the cum splashing on his cheek and on the tip of his nose.

"Hmmmm~ Daddy's milk is so yummy..." he whimpered, licking his cum-shiny lips and smiled up at Nigel. ”Thank you, Daddy."

 **(karomel:** Nigel had to grasp the bed frame to keep from toppling over.

"Of course baby anything for you. But it seems we're not quite done yet. Are we?"

As Nigel looked down he could see that between Adam’s creamy thighs he was still hard and dripping. Nigel took Adam’s hand and pulled him back on to the bed, he laid flat on his back and patted his chest.

"Come here darling I'm not done with you yet."

When Adam had straddled his torso he gripped Adam’s hips and pulled him up further.

"Farther up baby boy, daddy wants you to sit on his face, don't worry you won't hurt daddy. He's going to make you feel good.")

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam blushed but nodded. He didn't want to disobey his daddy. He sat up as he leveled his cock to Nigel's mouth and took in the tip of his thumb again as he looked down.

"Daddy's chest is so furry on my cheeks... it tickles!" he said, giggling as he wiggled his hips, but stilled again. Daddy might give him a smacky if he was naughty. "How will daddy make Adam feel good?"

 **(karomel:** Nigel ginned up at Adam, flicking his tongue out against the underside of Adam’s head making him gasp.

"Remember when I said I wanted to have a taste earlier?"

Adam nodded.

"Well that's what daddy is going to do now, I’m going to spread your cheeks as you sit on my face and I'm going to lick at the gorgeous little hole of yours. And you baby, you’re going to ride daddy's face till you fall apart. But don't worry, daddy's strong he’ll hold you together."

With that Nigel winked at Adam before manhandling him right where he wanted him, doing just as he said he would spreading Adam wide and grinding him down onto his mouth.)

 **Samui_sakura** : Adam threw his head back and moaned aloud as Nigel's tongue delved inside him. He was burning up but he can't escape and he didn’t want to escape either. Nigel's long tongue slithered its way up into him, darting and teasing his hole, leaving him so sensitive, he was gasping from it.

"DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy~" Adam mumbled like a mantra, hips stuttering, sweat sliding down his back as the pleasure mounted and mounted. "Wanna come, daddy, please..." he mewled, trying so hard to keep his hand from flying to his weeping cock.

 **(karomel:** Nigel growled against Adam hole, loving the feeling of Adams thighs trembling on either side of him. He ran his large warm hands up from Adams hips and began to pull and tease his nipples. He pulled back just far enough so he could speak.

"Do you think you could cum just like this baby? With daddy's tongue in your ass, playing with your nipples just the way you like. Hmmm? C'mon baby cum for daddy."

With that Nigel delved back in, complete enjoying himself beneath Adam’s hips.)

 **Samui_sakura** : "Mmmm~ Daddy!" Adam squirmed, his hips jerking hard as the stimulation on his nipples pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He felt every flick of Nigel's tongue like it was branding him inside and it combined to the sweet torture of his daddy tugging on his pebbled nipples.

"Adam's gonna cum, Daddy... Can't hold..."

He planted his hands on the headboard and with his back arching, his hips jerking violently; he screamed as he came, his cum shooting from his untouched cock in what was like streams of white stripes. His body shivered in pleasure and he shook all over, whimpering, gasping for breath.

 **(karomel:** True to his word Nigel caught Adam before he could tip over. Gently he lifted Adam up and off of him and tucked him into Nigel’s side, where he wrapped his arms tightly around him as Adam shivered and shook through his afterglow. After long moments Nigel felt Adam still and a tiny yawn against his neck. He smiled completely smitten

"Are you tired now baby? We still need to take a shower, or would you like a bath instead?")

 **Samui_sakura:** Adam shook his head, murmuring "No..." then burrowed deep into the crook of Nigel's neck, his fingers splayed in the curls on his daddy's chest.

"Just wipey, daddy." He said, smiling. He was feeling buoyant and warm and he didn’t want to close his eyes yet or he'll fall asleep. He reached a hand up and kissed Nigel's mouth, tasting himself and giggling.

"You have some milky on you face." he said then without another thought, licked his own cum off Nigel's skin. "Not as yummy as Daddy's." he stated, snuggling closer.

 **(karomel:** "I happen to beg to differ darling"

Nigel argued as he reached over to the nightstand drawer for the baby wipes Adam had always kept there. Pulling a few out he first wiped Adam’s face clean, smiling at the fussy little sound he got for his trouble, and then wiped his own face. He spoke again as he cleaned Adam’s belly.

"My baby's milk happens to be just as sweet as he is. I'm surprised you don't melt away when it rains."

He hooked Adam’s leg over his him and wiped gently at his sensitive hole. Shushing him when Adam gasped and squirmed at the feeling.)

 **Samui_sakura:** "Little cold..." Adam said, biting his lower lip, but smiling. His hole felt so sensitive, he was hardening up again, but he ignored it. He can't come again so soon.

"Daddy... doggie shirt, please..." he whimpered, slipping his legs around Nigel's waist and wiggling playfully.

 **(karomel:** "Doggie shirt huh? That's in the closet baby; you have to let me go so I can go get it."

Adam pouted and whined but stopped when Nigel patted his bottom.

"None of that now, darling let me go. That's my good boy."

Nigel walked to the closet and retrieved the shirt; bringing it back to bed he wrapped Adam in it that practically swam in the fabric.

"But now you have to go to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow.")

 **Samui_sakura** : "Why? What are we doing tomorrow, daddy?" Adam mumbled against Nigel’s chest.

 **(karomel:** "Don't tell me you forgot your big presentation you've been preparing for all week?")

 **Samui_sakura:** "Presentation?" Adam frowned, then lit up the next second. "The new planet discoveries!" He gasped and hugged Nigel. "Daddy, I almost forgot..." he said, snuggling more against Nigel's warm body. "We missed a lot of playtime because of it..." he said and laughed. "Thank you for reminding me, Daddy." he pecked a kiss on Nigel's cheek. "I love you."

 **(karomel:** "That's right baby." 

Nigel wrapped himself tighter still around Adam.

"I love you too Adam, so much. Hey how about in light of all the fucking hard work you did this week, we go down to the bakery in the morning and get one of those giant cinnamon rolls you love so much?")

 **Samui_sakura:** "Yes!" Adam cried happily and hugged Nigel tighter. "And also some milk, the real milk..." he laughed. "Or maybe some hot cocoa?" He gazed up with adoring eyes at his daddy. "Daddy, can we play in the tub tomorrow before the presentation?"

 **(karomel:** "Milk baby, you don't need liquid sugar on top of the cinnamon roll too. And yes we can play in the bath, what kind of daddy would I be if I let my baby do his presentation Looking like he'd just crawled out of bed? But we can't do anything until you shut those blue eyes of yours and get some sleep.")

 **Samui_sakura:** "Yes, Daddy..." Adam nodded and pulled the sheets over himself up to his neck and burrowed his face in Nigel’s chest. "Noapte bună..." he said with a smile then closed his eyes.

 **(karomel:** Nigel buried his nose into Adams hair, his filling with a happiness he'd never would've known without Adam. He reached out and turned the light off swathing them on darkness

"Noapte buna steaua mea")

**Author's Note:**

> Noapte buna means good night in Romanian  
> and Noapte buna steaua mea means good night my star in Romanian


End file.
